Wonder Kid
by Infinite Snow
Summary: "With her bandana headband, bangles on each arm, a patriotic red-and-blue dress, knee high laced boots, cardboard shield, tree branch sword and a lasso made from the hair of several Barbie dolls, she looked like a superhero." [HARLEX]


**A/N: I had this idea floating in my head for a while, so I just wanted to post this one-shot. It is short (compared to other one-shots I usually write), but I wanted to get it out of my system. I promise, I will update Dependence and Light soon!**

 **Also… AU! These characters are just muggles, none of them are wizards or witches!**

"Hey Harry?" Alex asked, as the young couple walked down the chilly streets of London.

"Yes, my love?" Harry asked.

"When did you fall in love with me?" Alex asked.

Harry stopped walking, making his girlfriend crash into his back. He turned around, with an eyebrow raised, and asked, "Now, why would you want to know that?"

Alex rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead as she mumbled, "I thought… couples are supposed to tell each other their secrets."

"It's not an embarrassing one, but I was curious why you wanted to know about something like that," Harry said.

The brunette girl shrugged and said, "I just wondered about how you came about to fall in love with me."

Harry shook his head and interlaced their fingers. He brought his other hand to his head and scratched his scalp, a habit Alex knew Harry showed when he was visibly nervous.

"Why did you cheat on me?" Alex asked bluntly, just to rile him up.

"What? NO!" Harry yelled in horror.

"Kidding, man, I did that just to get a reaction out of you," Alex rolled her eyes, "You don't have to tell me. I know you will tell me one way or another later on."

"No, I might as well tell you why. I don't want to stall on telling you that story," Harry mumbled, "It all began with…"

-o-

Harry's parents had some family disputes. James and Tom Riddle never got along and Tom had a nasty habit of messing with their personal lives. After realizing their families were messed up on both paternal and maternal sides, the small family of three decided to move to America.

They moved to New York City on Waverly Place street of NYC, the big apple. Considered one of the toughest cities of America, they were astounded by the sheer selfishness of New Yorkers.

They were thrown off with the busy bustle of the city which was even more intense than London. People had no decency to say sorry to you if they accidentally bump into you. Cars honked constantly, and traffic was so bad, the parents decided not to buy cars or else they would definitely crash them on the first day driving.

Harry was placed in kindergarten, and would remain in the same classroom for after school daycare. His parents would pick him up around 6 or 7 o'clock after work.

Now, the young boy considered himself two things: either a really popular idol among the girls who swooned over his cute little British accent, or a pushover by the boys who bullied him for his popularity with girls and the fact he never fought back, having to deal with Dudley and his rotten attitude.

So, while the boys played with hot wheels and girls had tea parties or played with dollhouses, he stuck out like a sore thumb, deciding to stick with a good book. It wasn't that he was bibliophilic or as these boys derogatively called, 'bookworm' or 'nerd', but he just didn't have it in him to talk to any of these kids.

And little Harry Potter felt disappointed; he wasn't making any friends. His parents were working to the bone for him to have a memorable experience as a child. He had an inkling that daycares must be expensive; they cost lots of money (although his view of 'a lot' was exaggerated, thinking about piles of gold coins). He didn't need to be put in a daycare, he would be at home after the bus dropped him off, but his parents wanted him to make friends. And every day he had to confess he doesn't have a friend.

" _It's okay," Lily smiled, one night during dinner._

" _You don't have to make several friends," James agreed._

" _Even if it is one person, who can be your best friend…"_

"… _that's all you need sometimes…"_

" _Just do your best, Harry."_

Harry peeked up from his book, Jack and the Beanstalk. He slid his fingers on the gilded pages of the book, wondering stupidly if the makers of the book really did dip the sides of the book in pure gold. He shook his head and realized his mind was trying to stall him from socializing. But before he could get up, his book was yanked from his hand.

"Hey girly boy, what're you reading?" Riley, the gang leader of the kindergarten bullies, sneered at him.

Harry merely just averted his eyes downward, not wanting to cause a commotion.

"Jack and the Beanstalk," Mason read, laughing mercilessly at the title.

"You're reading girly fantasy stories?" Riley asked.

"What's wrong with reading a book?" Harry asked in return, exasperated with their stupidity.

"Don't you get it? Boys are supposed to be tough and girls are supposed to be weak. They do sedentary things like tea parties and reading books," Mason sneered, "And you're being such a sissy reading a girl's book."

"HEY! BACK OFF!" A girl's voice yelled.

They all turned around to see who dared to butt in their confrontation.

The little girl's dark hair rode down her back in waves. With her bandana headband, bangles on each arm, a patriotic red-and-blue dress, knee high laced boots, cardboard shield, tree branch sword and a lasso made from the hair of several Barbie dolls, she looked like a superhero.

 _Almost like… that female superhero I read about in comics,_ Harry thought, _what was her name? OH! Wonder Woman!_

"Ew Russo, back off," Mason snorted.

"I wouldn't say that, wolfie. Remember last week? When I poured a mixture of glue and sand into your hair?" Alex smirked.

Mason's face paled; his mother had to slave for a whole week to get it out of his hair. In fact, if he scratched his head, he could accumulate sand particles under his fingernails.

"And you, Riley, remember how I stuck out my foot a month ago? You were busy name calling another victim and you face-planted into the concrete. I still have a polaroid picture of your bruised face," Alex said triumphantly.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked, "What about me?"

"I recorded you on my voice recorder. You were saying the F word in the girl's bathroom. I don't think the teacher would be too happy with you sneaking into the girl's bathroom to say cuss words," Alex said smugly, "So back off, idiots."

"Let's find somewhere else to play," Riley sneered, in a pathetic attempt to look tough when in reality he didn't want to be blackmailed by Alex.

"Hmph, those pricks are spineless," Alex said nonchalantly, not caring that she herself cussed.

She then turned around to see Harry crouched near the bookshelf. Dusting off her dress, she beamed brightly and offered her hand, exclaiming, "I'm Alex Russo! What's your name?"

"H-Harry Potter," Harry stuttered shyly, taking her offered hand and briefly shaking it.

"So, Jack and the Beanstalk, huh?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but they stole the book I was reading," Harry said dejectedly.

"That's okay, you don't need pimps like them," Alex shrugged, "Let's read another book together."

"Wouldn't you want to go hangout with the other girls? You're so popular," Harry said quietly, all too wondering why she would be so nice to him.

"They're such stuck up morons," Alex snorted, "And honestly I would like to do as I please, not try to conform to society."

Harry smiled and his smile grew when he saw the title of the book Alex pulled out from the bookshelf, _Peter Pan._

"I think you'll like this one just as much," Alex grinned; the two excitedly huddled together and cracked open the book. For the next two hours until their parents picked them up, they did popcorn reading in which they would take turn reading alternate paragraphs until the story was over.

That very night, at dinner, his parents decided to venture into his newfound friend.

"So I see you made a new friend," Lily smiled.

"Yes, she was dressed up like a superhero if I remember correctly," James agreed, "What was her name?"

"Diana Prince?" Lily offered.

"No, that's her civilian name," James muttered.

"Wonder Woman?" Harry asked.

"That's right! She looks like a mini version of her, attitude, personality and looks!" James exclaimed.

Harry blushed and said, "S-She saved me from Riley, Dean and Mason today."

"Aw, honey, that's great! Maybe you should invite her over here on the weekends and have playdates!" Lily offered.

The little boy nodded and didn't realize that play dates would lead to a strong friendship. And it wasn't after he moved back to London at the age of 15 and met up with her at the age of 18, that he loved his dearest superhero more than friends are supposed to love each other.

-o-

"And so, my dearest Wonder Woman, that is how I came to fall in love with you the way I fall asleep; slowly and then all at once," Harry said, stroking his girlfriend's cheek with the back of his right hand.

Alex grinned and asked, "Did you just quote John Green?"

"Why? Would you rather I quote Shakespeare?" Harry smirked.

"I have nothing against him, Green is a good author," Alex laughed, "As long as you never mention that annoying British boy band to me, I'm good."

"Okay I will, as long as you don't mention that Canadian superstar who gets into lots of trouble," Harry fought back.

Alex threw her head back and laughed. Harry closed his eyes and relished in her laugh, silvery and light. He tugged at her hand and laced the fingers together.

"Alright, I will take you up on that promise. Although it will be hard because the only thing that gets on your nerves is his song, 'Baby'."

The brunette prankster broke out into another fit of giggles when she heard her boyfriend groan in annoyance.

 _-fin-_


End file.
